Untitled4
by SVU101
Summary: it's the END! thank you all reviewers:enjoy the last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Untitled4

Chapter 1

Thank yo all who read all the untitled's! um yeah well this series are ending soon. I'm thinking people are getting bored with this untitled story and plus I mean we need to move on ppl! Lol So this is the last Chapter of there lives! Well not this chapter, but maybe after ten chapters….now on with the new story!

Chapter 1 Troy's POV

I had called everyone and told them to meet us at the hospital. When we got there Taylor and Chad were there with their kids.

"Take them and mind them." I said as I ushered the three kids over to them.

Gabriella and I signed in and got a room. She had changed into one of those smoth things.

"We need a name." Gabriella said sitting there calmly.

"How can you sit there all so happy?" I asked her laughing.

"Easily." She said looking at me.

"Well your super woman." I said to her.

"Jack…" She said looking in the air trying to figure out names.

"Jack, as I my father?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I men after all, when he understood our love and we got in the major fight and we broke up…" she said trying to remind me.

"No, I don't remember." I said to her.

Flash Back 

"_No, you think you can do what ever you want with the wedding plans! You plan it all on your own and don't even ask me what do I think of it!" Troy yelled at Gabriella at the house. _

"_Well, I try to ask you, but every time I do you're always like sorry sweetie I have to go practice for basketball!" Gabriella yelled._

"_Well, at least I'm doing something with my life!" Troy yelled. (ok in here she's looking for a new job, don't ask…)_

_Gabriella stood there in shock. Tears were daring to fall, but she closed her eyes and opened them. _

"_Well, if you're always going to be this way, then I guess we shouldn't get married." Gabriella said choking on her words and walking out of his parent's house._

_Troy stood there as he watched his ex-fiancé give him his ring back. _

"_Troy, what did you do?" Jack, his father asked his son. _

"_Nothing, it's just when I looked at the wedding plans, I noticed that she had gotten every thing right. Every food I liked. The church she picked out is amazing!" Troy said to his father. _

"_And your mad at her because?" He asked._

"_I don't know, I just wanted to help plan it." Troy said it._

"_Well, for one thing you have been practicing every second she asked you to help, but you never would. Troy, don't loose her. She makes you happy. Go get her, you idiot." He said to his son pushing him out the door…_

_End of FlashBack (I know it's chessey)_

"We would never be here if it wasn't for your father. That means our three kids and this baby boy, were having. Would have never happened." She said looking at me. I watched as her face scrunched up in pain. Her head fell back wads onto her pillow.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

"No, I want him out as in out!" She cried out in pain.

I laughed at my wife as she groaned in pain.

"It's not funny!" she sad glaring at me breathing.

"Oh, yes it is." I said smiling.

"Well, sweetie, just for that no more kids." She said smiling at me.

"What, no come on please!" I begged her. She started to laugh over her contraction.

"I'm joking!" she said giggling.

Two hours later Gabriella was giving birth to our baby boy, but what we didn't expect was another boy being born after him. (ok I know I'm rushing and I'm tired so yeah.)

The nurses ahd cleaned them up and brought them into the nursery as they cleaned up Gabriella and she fell asleep peacefully

A/N ok I need boy names! Ppl and ill be explaining how the doctors missed baby boy number 2 in the next chapter it's just I'm on my laptop and I hate writing on it and so on and so forth..


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled4

Chapter2

Chapter2 Gabriella's POV

I woke up in my hospital room. I looked down at Troy who had his head on my bed and was fast asleep. I smiled at him. Two more boys…now Matt is going to be one happy camper. I wanted to see them. I pulled the covers off of me and got out of bed as quietly as I could. I went to the baby room and looked for the new Bolton's. I finally found them. They were wiggling around. One of them were chewing their foot. I laughed at them.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" a nurse asked me.

"Oh, I'm Mrs. Bolton. These are my new babies." I said smiling.

"Oh, they were very good last night for just being born." She said standing next to me.

"Thanks I think they get it form me, my husband snores a lot."

"Well there going to be needing to be feed soon so I'll get a nurse to teach you-." The nurse was saying, but I cut her off.

"NO thanks I know how to do it. I have three other kids. Thanks." I said to her. She nodded her head and walked away.

"You know you should've woke me." I heard Troy say as he hugged me from behind.

"Did you know both doctor's missed that we had one more kid on the way?" I asked him.

"Well, yeah, but he was hiding." Troy said pointing to the one who was chewing on his foot.

"We need names."

"Tom." Troy said.

"And Jack." I said pointing to the chewing foot one.

"So my two little boys are tom and Jack." Troy said giving them a kiss each.

"Mrs. Bolton it's time for their breakfast." A nurse said.

"I'm telling you if one of them bit there on the bottle straight away." I said walking away as the nurse got them out of their beds.

"I'll fill out the birth name things!" Troy said to me.

"Ok, and pick out some middle names."

I went into my room and the nurse handed me the twins. She taught me how to breast feed with the twins and burp them etc. I was holding them when Troy came in the room.

"All done and there are some people who want to see you guys." Troy said as he walked in the room and our friend's right behind him. They all had bags and balloons saying there boys!

I hugged them all as Troy held Tom. They had put the gifts in the corner of the room and the kids were having a ball looking at the twins.

We were all talking when the grandparents came in.

"Little lady your making me feel old." My mom said to me as she looked at the twins.

"So tell us what there names are? Troy wouldn't tell us at all on the phone." Jack said making faces at Jack.

"Well the one Sharpay is holding is Tom and the one your holding is Jack." I said to him. He looked at me and the room went silent.

"Guys you didn't have to do that." He said to us.

"Well it was all her idea, me I wanted to name the kids Troy, but nooo." Troy said.

"I'm kidding." He said putting his hands up.

"Jack, you actually got us back together. So I wanted to thank you in a way. Plus if u put him down on the bed watch what he does." I said to him. Jack put him down in my bed and as soon as he did he started to chew on his foot. The whole room started to laugh.

"Aww, look he takes after you sweetie." Mrs. Bolton (Claire) said to her husband.

"Don't start it." He said.

"It doesn't matter. Troy did the same thing. It runs in the family." Claire said to us.

"You never told me about that." I said looking at Troy.

"Umm, it slipped my mind?" Troy said scratching his head.

"Ok, Gabi as much as I would love to sty I have to go." Kelsi said giving me a kiss.

"Yeah, we all do actually." The whole group said. They left as we said our good-byes.

We were all alone except for the triplets and twins. Jack was still on the bed chewing on his foot and Troy was now holding Tom.

"Mom, why does Jack keep on chewing on his foot?" Faith asked me.

"I don't know maybe he likes his foot." I said.

"Or maybe he's from out of space!" Mat said.

I looked at mat and then at Troy who looked guilty.

"Umm, we watched a alien movie once." He said to me. I sighed and looked back at Mat.

"What it's his fault." Mat said pointing his finger at his father.

"Mom he's making this Grr-ing noise!" Emma said tugging on my hospital gown.

"It's ok sweetie maybe there hungry." I said to Emma.

"Oh, yeah how did it go this morning?" Troy asked me.

"Tom is going on the bottle." I said to Troy.

"Aww, poor Tom. Give me a half five buddy." Troy said as he put his hand up. Tom just narrowed his eyes and kept grabbing at Troy's fingers.

"I'm joking he's not going on the bottle, but if he keeps it up then he will." I said.

"Mommy, are we going to get more siblings?" Faith asked me.

"Uh, Troy want to answer that?" I asked him.

"Yes I want more kids; we just have to say what your mom wants." Troy said looking at me.

"Yes." I said the three kids tackled me in the bed.

The room was silent and all that was heard was Jack's grr-ing.

I started to laugh.

"Oh-god…he acts like you!" I said to him.

"He does not!" Troy said defending himself.

"Yes he does." I said smiling weakly.

SO the next hour I feed the twins and then we all sat in the room and talked. Mat kept mentioning how babies were made, but he fell asleep around eight. Soon Emma, Faith, Tom, and Jack fell asleep. We put the twins in their beds that were moved into my hospital room. The three kids were put on a cot that they had put in the room and Troy and I cuddled up in my bed.

"When do I go home?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow babes."

"Two new kids." I mumbled to him as I closed my eyes.

"Two new kids."

And with that we fell asleep…

A/N Thank you who reviewed! I am so sorry this took a long time to update! I just finished a story so right now I'm trying to finish this one and SIH. I'm basically trying to finish all my stories before I start new ones! Ummm, thank you all who waited for this and for giving me names! Thank you! Also any ideas would be very appreciated. Have a nice day!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Untitled4

Chapter 3

Chapter3 Gabriella's POV

It's been two weeks sine the babies and I got home. Faith and Emma kept calling them Aly and Aj. There favorite singers. Tom and Jack were doing great. I woke up to crying. I was beat. I turned over to face Troy.

"Troy, Kids." I mumbled to him.

"Gabi, your turn." she mumbled back.

"I'll give you five bucks."

"No."

"I'll give you sex." (don't go all OMG she said it!!!! It's natural guys were all going to be doing it one day. It's how we were mad)

"Maybe there hungry. They need you. I can't form breast."

"Maybe they need diapers changed."

"Maybe, if you twos would stop talking then Aly and Aj would stop crying." We heard a fiver year old say. I looked at see Faith at the door with her hands on her hips.

"She's right." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Go!" She ordered to us.

"When did she get bossy?" Troy asked me as we got out of bed.

"Since you became stupid." I said mumbling to him.

"Ok, come on Tom, what's wrong?" I asked the little boy as I took him out of the crib. I brought him over to the changing table and laid him on it. I checked his diaper…nothing.

"Troy…"

"Yeah?"

"Grow a breast and feed your son."

"I think it's early for you…"

I took Tom and sat on the rocking chair. As he latched onto my breast I looked at Troy.

"How's Jack doing?" I asked him.

"Well, right now he's a bit busy." He said.

"Huh?"

"He's chewing on his foot."

"Where did Faith go?"

"Uh…good question." He said going into our room.

"Your daddy is a nutcracker." I said to the little boy in my arms.

"She went back into bed. She is one bossy five year old." Troy said coming back into the room.

"What do you expect? She was watching the elections the other night." I said to him.

"She's like a mini you." he said laughing.

"Ha-ha…no, not funny." I said looking at him.

"It is for me…"

"Ok…"

"I'm bored." He said looking at me.

"Get over it." I said as I felt a bite.

"This is the second time!" I said to Troy looking at Tom. I gave him an evil look while she was smiling showing off his gums.

"This is funny." Troy said giving me his smile.

"It won't be funny when you don't get any." I said looking at him.

"NO!"

"Yea!"

"NO."

"Yes."

"NO."

"Yes."

"NO."

"Yes."

"NO."

"Yes."

"No!"

"No!

"Yes!"

"Wait…no fair!" Troy said whining.

"Yeah, yeah." I said waving him off. I took Tom and burped him. I then placed him back in the crib and walked to bed.

"There going on the bottle." I said to Troy.

"There only 2 weeks." Troy said following me.

"Point?" I asked him as I fell onto the bed.

"Whatever."

"Two year olds!" We heard Faith Yell form her room. I looked up and Troy.

"She…she just called us…" Troy said pointing to the door.

"I love her so much." I said laughing.

We fell asleep once again. I woke up to the sound of talking….again.

"NO it's Aly and Aj!" Emma said.

"No it's Tom and Jack." Mat said.

"No!" Emma yelled.

"Stop acting like five year olds!" Faith yelled over them.

"But we are five years old." Mat said giving her the look.

"Still."

"Mom and Dad act like two years olds…" Emma said.

"That's because their weird." Faith said. I sat up watching their fight then turned to Troy. He looked as if he was enjoying this.

"Uh, Troy?"

"What it's funny." He said looking at me. I rolled my eyes and went into the twins' room.

Jack once again was chewing his foot. Tom he was narrowing his eyes looking at his blanket. I looked at him and suddenly he just attacked the blanket. He shoved in his mouth still narrowing his eyes looking at it. He was looking at it as if it was evil.

"Troy! Our kids weird!" I yelled still looking at him.

"How?" he said walking into the room. He looked at Tom and laughed.

"I use to do that all the time!"

"Oh, god, he's going to be like you!" I said crying.

"Hey!" Troy said pouting.

"Get over it."

A/N ok so I know I'm leaving off in the wrong place! But trying to update one more story then I start ALL over again! Lol thank you all who reviewed! Um..thats it! Bye!!!


	4. two years later

Untitled4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Troy's POV

2 years later

Tom and Jack 2 years old

Emma, Matt, and Faith7 years old

"I just don't know why were moving!" I yelled down to Gabriella. I was upstairs checking our room for anything we might have left behind. We decided fourth months ago to get another house. Of course that's how Gabriella had told me she was pregnant…

_Flashback Troy's POV_

_Gabriella and I were sitting on the couch in the living room. Tom and Jack were finally put to bed as the triplets they were put to bed a long time ago. We sat on the couch as she had her head on my chest and I played with it. _

"_How about a new house?" Gabriella asked out of no where._

"_A house? Why. This one is perfect." I said to her. _

"_Yeah, but I mean the kids are going to need more space. Like in the yard and then this house is jut too big. We don't even use like 11 rooms."_

"_True…what kind of house would you want?" I asked her. _

"_One upstate. I also want one with like…ten or eleven bedrooms…" she said. _

"_Eleven? There are only seven of us, but me and you share a room."_

"_Ok, let's say I'm pregnant." She said. _

"_You're pregnant?"_

"_Yea about a month." She said looking up to me. I smiled like an idiot. _

"_Do you know how many were having?"_

"_No not till two months, but when people come to visit I want them to have a room not a couch."_

"_Well we'll get started on that ok?"_

"_Ok."_

"_Were pregnant." I said giving her hand a squeeze. _

"_Yeah." We kissed and then I think you all know. We celebrated…_

_End of Flashback_

"Well Troy, if you must know I just want the kids to have more…playing room in the back yard. They barley have enough plus with more kids on the way we need more room." She said to me. I walked downstairs to my five month pregnant wife.

"Yeah, but I'm going to miss everyone." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"Troy there going to be like a thirty minute drive away." She said.

"True." I said. I placed my hands on her stomach.

"Hey, buds how are you?" I asked them.

"Troy what is up with you and your sperm producing more then one child in me?" she asked me as she walked away and into the kitchen where there were boxes. I followed her.

"Beats me, but hey we have three more kids." I said to her smiling.

"Yes Troy three more…after there born your getting a variety (ok I think that's how you spell it…not sure)."

"Huh?"

"Yeah."

"Oh come on! It's not that bad I mean hey if we get pregnant with more then one child again then I'll get it please!" I said begging her. I didn't want that thing done on me.

She stood there looking at me as she wrapped the bubble stuff around the glass and placing it in.

"Fine. Where are the kids?" she asked.

"There doing a last minute check in there rooms."

"Ok. I'm going to miss this place." She said looking around.

"Well, when we move upstate there going to love it."

"Yeah…let's just hope these kids will love it."

"They will." I got the last box in the kitchen and walked out to the moving vans.

Gabriella's POV

I wobbled my way up the stairs and looked around. I was really going to miss it. I mean I wanted to move, but then I didn't. Feeling a kick my hand automatically went to my stomach. The saw the kids running down the stairs as Tom and Jack were walking down slowly. We all walked out the house. I closed the door behind us and locked it. I walked across the front lawn and looked at the Sold sign. It was final.

I looked at the van where the kids and Troy were sitting. I smiled and walked to the car. I got into the passengers side and buckled up.

"Ok now who is ready to LEAVE?!" Troy yelled into the car.

"We Are!" the kids yelled back. I smiled and Troy drove off and started singing the wheels on the bus.

"The wheels on the buss go round and round, round and round…(Fades out)" the kids sang…

A/N ok I know short chapter, but hey. Yes people it is the END! But I am having a epilogue for the new babies' and all. so I hope you all like it!!!

Poll #1 Do you want a

Boy Or Girl?

Name it lol

Poll #2 what was your favorite chapter out of all these stories? Was it

Untitled 1

Untitled2

Untitled3 or

Untitled4?

Poll#3

What did you like about that chapter in their life?


	5. Fiath

Untitled4 Chapter 5 (epilogue)

Chapter 5 Gabriella's POV

At the Hospital…

I breathed in and out when the contraction was over I fell against my pillows.

"How much more longer?" I asked restlessly. I had been in labor for 48 hours already and I wanted them out.

"Not much more." Troy said to me.

"Well, it's easy for you to say I mean your not giving birth." I glared at him.

"Ok, yeah…"

"Gabriella, your ready." The doctor said after checking what I was and all.

"Finally!"

"Ok, now you're giving birth to the three of them naturally so were giving you twice the does in the pain killers. Now this time we don't want you going into a coma. So Troy you're going to have to talk to her through everything even the after birth. Were planning on keeping you awake for three hours then you can to sleep after the birth." The doctor said to me. I nodded my head as they got ready.

"Ok, now give me one big push Gabriella!" the doctor said to me.

I looked at Troy and then pushed as hard as I could.

"Good, good, now one more I see its head." I did as I was told and gave one last push…for that moment.

"Arghh." I yelled as I did.

"Ok, ok don't push anymore, gabi."

"You ok?" Troy asked me.

"Yeah, I'm A ok."

"It's a boy!" a nurse said.

"Ok, now let's get the others out."

"Crap…I hate this." I said to Troy.

"Yeah, but think about it we have three more beautiful kids." He said holding my hand.

"Yeah, but the next child we have better be only one! Not twins or triplets or more. If it is I'll make you have the kids."

"How?"

"I'll find a way." I said as I pushed.

"Dang it!" I yelled.

"Gabriella, you can do it come on." Troy said to me.

"This is worth it." I yelled in pain.

"And we have it!"

"It's a boy!" the women yelled.

"Another boy, gabs. Did you hear that?" Troy asked me.

"Yeah." I mumbled/ I closed my eyes tired…

Troy's POV

I saw Gabriella close her eyes. Panic started to rise in my chest.

"No, Gabriella you have to stay awake. Remember?" I started shaking her hand.

"Troy, I'm awake. Don't worry. I'm just tired." She said opening her eyes and yawning.

I smiled at her and we went on to the third one. Three hours later Gabriella was able to sleep and the babies were getting cleaned up and checked up. I walked into the waiting room where everyone was.

"So?" Sharpay asked.

"Baby number one was a boy and nine pounds. Baby number two was in fact another boy and he weighed ten pounds. Last, but not least we were given a daughter. She weighed…about seven pounds." I said to them. They were all humping around.

"Yes! Another two boys!" Matt said. Tom and Jack just clapped their hands. Emma and Faith were just standing there. Well more like Faith was and Emma was staring at her. I looked at Faith weirdly. I saw tears now sliding down her cheeks.

"Faith?"

"Mommy. Where's mom. I need to see her." She started crying hard.

"Sweetie she's sleeping. Can I help you?" I asked her walking over to her and bending down.

"I need to speak with her. Please." Faith said. Her eyes looked pleading.

"Faith, is something wrong with her?" I asked her wordily.

"No, please I just want to see her! I don't care if she's asleep. I just need to see her." Faith said to me.

"Doctor Bert please report to room 239." A woman over the speaker said. Gabi's room. I looked at Faith and got up I ran to Gabi's room and I could tell Faith was following me. When I got there I saw Gabi, thrashing around in her bed.

"What wrong with her?" I asked walking in and Faith right behind me.

"I don't know I came in here to check her vitals and everything and when I did she was thrashing around in the bed." The nurse said. I saw Faith walk over to Gabriella's bed and climb on it. She just cuddled up with Gabriella and once she did Gabi stopped thrashing. I looked at Faith who now had her eyes closed.

"Well, that kid is something special." Bert said to me.

"Yeah, she is, but hey we're all special." I said. 

The next day we had named them Josh Nickels, Kevin Joseph and then Aine (ok well this is an Irish name and it isn't Annie. It's like onion, but then again it's aine with a dash over the A. If anyone in here had Irish parents ask them how to pronounce it.) Melanie. They were all so cute.

(lol now were going into the future! YAY!!! Lol)

Nine Year's Later…Gabriella's POV

Faith, Emma, and Matt 16years Old

Tom and Jack 11years old

Aine, Josh and Kevin nine years old

They had another kid named Alison. Finally Gabriella got her wish it was only one child haha, she's five years old.

So we now live in the country. We have nine kids and they are doing great. Troy was still doing his basketball and I was doing my singing. (Isn't she a singer?...oh well I'm going to have her quit her teaching job then she goes into the business). Troy and I were sitting at home waiting for the kids to get home. We are now…(ok I'm making up the age:)) 39 years old.

"I say we get away for the weekend and we can do a little something." Troy said hugging me form behind.

"And what? Get me pregnant again? Nuh uh." I said to him. He never had that surgery done so we were very careful when we had sex.

"Oh come on, we have enough money we can take care of another kid...or more." Troy said kissing my neck.

"Troy, not now. Faith said she has a friend coming over." I said to him.

"A friend?" he asked letting go of me.

"Yeah, his name is Jake. He's on the basketball team with Matt and her. He's also in the musical with her too." 

Troy's POV

Wait Jake as in the Jake in my dream!

"Now this I need to meet." I said sitting down at the table.

"Don't give him a heart attack. She really likes him." She said to me.

"Trust me I know. I just never got to see if they actually got married or anything." I said. Gabriella looked at me weirdly.

"Never mind I said."

"Ok, also his mother Emily is coming over."

Wait now Emily! Oh wow…I we got married in my dream then…Faith and Jake couldn't get married wow…

"Mom! Dad! Were home!" Matt yelled.

"Yeah, with goggle eyed people!" Anie yelled into the house.

"Hey, we are not goggle eyed people." We heard Faith say.

"Right and I am Mr. Bush." Matt said.

"Oh be quiet!" Ally yelled walking into the kitchen and sitting down.

"See I told you she's Minnie Faith: I said to Gabriella. She just laughed. We walked out into the living room where everyone was and ally followed.

"Hi, Mr. Bolton." Jake said standing up.

"Don't call me Mister…it makes me feel old."

"But you are." Emma said laughing.

"Be quiet ms. Emma." I said to her.

"Gabriella, it's nice to meet you Jake. And this must be Emily." Gabriella said shaking Jake's mother hand. After an hour of everyone talking Emily and Gabriella went into the yard and talked. Faith and Jake went on a walk around the barn. The rest went to fool around. I…well I went up to the attic. I couldn't believe all what had happened. I mean Gabriella dying and all was a dream then I woke up found out it was a nightmare. Then she bore me six more children and may I tell you they are great! They all have her brain.

Ok now I am going into the way future? lol…

Faith, Emma, and Matt 25years old Tom and Jack 22years old Aine, Josh, and Kevin 20 Ally 16 years old Terra (lol they went on that weekend thing:)) 15 years old

Faith's POV

I was pacing in the room I was stuck. Man how did I do this? I mean would I say yes? Wait hello of course I would yes! But would he? Wait hello faith he's the one that proposed! He should say yes. Agh!!!

"You know if you keep doing that then you're going to make a line on the floor." Kea said to me.

"I know, but still I mean I'm nervous…way nervous." I said twisting my fingers.

"Faith, don't worry!" Kea said scolding at me.

"Yeah, I mean hello when Troy and I got married…now that was something special…" my mother said dazing into space.

"Wait, you and dad are still singing at the reception right?" I asked her.

"Well, duh. I am singing at your and all my children's ones." She said.

"You guys ready?" My dad asked. I nodded my head. I waited for all my bridesmaids walk up the aisle. Then my turn. I took a deep breath and then wrapped my arm around my fathers and we walked down. I smiled at everyone as we walked down. We got to the top where Jake was.

"You hurt her and you die." My father smiled and said to Jake. Jake just smiled and nodded his head.

(ok blah blah blah)

"You may kiss the bride." And we did.

"I love you." Jake said to me.

"I love you too."

We walked down the aisle. (ok lol I'm bouncing around here lol) At the reception…

I stood up and knocked on my glass with a spoon. Everyone quieted down and I cleared my throat.

"Well I just want to thank everyone that came tonight. Thank you so much for sharing this special moment with Jake and I. now I have a surprise for everyone including Jake." I said smiling. I looked down at him and then back at the crowd.

"I'm pregnant." I said those two words I wanted to say for a month.

"Oh my…are you serious?" Jake asked me standing up.

"Yeah." She hugged me then kissed me and everyone clapped.

"Ok, people now settle down man…this isn't fair! I have a grandchild already!" my dad said into the microphone. I looked up just in time to see my mom hit him.

"Ok, no this is the groom and rides first dance so I want everyone off the dance floor please." My mom said. Jake led me into the floor. By Faith Hill and Tim McGraw (troy and Gabi are singing this song also lol) "It's your Love"

Dancin' in the dark Middle of the night Takin' your heart And holdin' it tight

Emotional touch Touchin' my skin And askin' you to do What you've been doin' all over again

"I can't believer were married and pregnant." Jake said smiling to me as we danced.

"Neither can I, but I'm happy." I said.

"Why did we choose this song?" he asked me.

"I don't know…oh it was our first song that we danced to at the school dance!" I said remembering.

Oh, it's a beautiful thing Don't think I can keep it all in I just gotta let you know What it is that won't let me go

It's your love It just does somethin' to me It sends a shock right through me I can't get enough And if you wonder About the spell I'm under It's your love

Better than I was More than I am And all of this happened By takin' your hand

I laid my head on his chest as we danced. I listened to my mom and dad sing the song. Closing my eyes I couldn't believe what we all went through. Can I tell you guys a secret? Well when my daddy had the dream about my mom dying and all. I had that same dream that night, but I never told anyone. Not to this day even…ok well I told Kea.

And who I am now Is who I wanted to be And now that we're together I'm stronger than ever I'm happy and free

Oh, it's a beautiful thing Don't think I can keep it all in, no And if you asked me why I changed All I gotta do is say your sweet name

"Promise me you'll never ever forget this moment." I said to Jake still resting my head on his chest.

"I promise with my life."

It's your love It just does somethin' to me It sends a shock right through me I can't get enough And if you wonder About the spell I'm under It's your love Oh, baby

Oh, it's a beautiful thing Don't think I can keep it all in I just gotta let you know What it is that won't let me go

It's your love It just does somethin' to me It sends a shock right through me I can't get enough And if you wonder About the spell I'm under It's your love It's your love It's your love

The song ended and we pulled apart smiling.

"We did our first dance."

"And we'll have it forever." Jake said.

"Ok now it's time for the Father and Daughter dance!" my mother roared laughing. (Again Faith Hill singing here Song called "There you'll be"

Jake went to go sit down and my Dad came over to me and took my hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said smiling.

"Wait, what song are we doing?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise." He whispered. I laughed shaking my head. The music began to play. There you'll be By Faith Hill. (lol notice the word FAITH hill:) I had a reason for naming her Faith.

When I think back on these times,  
And the dreams we left behind,  
I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get,  
To have you in my life,

When I look back on these days,  
I look and see your face,  
You were right there for me.

I looked at my dad finally noticing the song.

"You always sang this to me when I was little." I said to him with tears in my eyes.

"Yup and the best part is you remembered." He said smiling.

Bridge:

In my dreams I've always seen you soar above the sky,  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you,  
For all my life,

Chorus:

I'll keep a part of you with me,  
And everywhere I am there you'll be,  
and everywhere I am there you'll be,

Well you showed me how it feels,  
To feel the sky within my reach,  
And I always will remember all,  
The strength you gave to me,  
Your love made me make it through,  
Ohh I owe so much to you,  
You were right there for me.

I looked at him and I could feel tears burning there way down my cheeks. I sniffled and laughed.

"Man I can't believe you choose this song." I said smiling through my tears to him.

"Yeah, well I'm not that old. Plus next year or when every my other girls get married I'm singing a song for them."

Bridge:

In my dreams I've always seen you soar above the sky,  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you,  
For all my life,

Chorus:

I'll keep a part of you with me,  
And everywhere I am there you'll be,

Cause I always saw you in my life, my strength,  
And I wanna thank you now for all the ways,  
You were right there for me, you were right there for me Always!!

Bridge:

In my dreams I've always seen you soar above the sky,  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you,  
For all my life,

"Daddy, I love you so much." I said giving him a hug.

"I love you too kitten."

Chorus:

I'll keep a part of you with me,  
And everywhere I am there you'll be,  
And everywhere I am there you'll be,  
There You'll Be

I pulled back smiling and wiping away my tears.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"OK, people time to rock n' roll." I laughed at my mom's expression. Everyone was dancing on the floor and I was dancing with my maid of honor Kea. The Cha cha slide which was in Casper came on and we were all doing the dance. More sings came on, but that's when it stopped.

"Ok everyone, now if we ALL clap loudly maybe…no never mind there being forced to. Gabriella and Jake Neal's get your butts up here!" My mom said. Jake and I just looked at each other, but we walked to my mothers commands.

"Ok people now there going to be singing two songs for us! Start of something new and Breaking Free!" she said to the crowd and they started jumping up and down.

"Did you know about this?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I planned it." I said handing him the mike.

(am not doing the song stud lol plus you know the songs.)

Once we finished Jake and I walked off the stage and over to the cake that Zeke had baked us.

Jake had his hand over mine which was on the knife. It looked as if we were about to cut the cake, but people we taking pictures. 

"People Faith, wants to eat cake!" I yelled to them. The music that we choose for the cake cutting was "the Sweetest thing" by U2.

My love she throws me like a rubber ball Oh oh oh the sweetest thing But she won't catch me, or break my fall Oh oh oh the sweetest thing Baby's got blu skies overhead But in this I'm a raincloud You know she likes a dry kind of love Oh oh oh the sweetest thing

I'm losing you Oh oh oh, I'm losing you yeah Ain't love the sweetest thing The sweetset thing

I laughed as we cut the cake. I took a bit of frosting and wiped it on Jakes nose.

"HAHA!" I started laughing hard as he wiped some on my nose.

I wanted to run, she made me crawl Oh oh oh the sweetest thing Eternal fire, she turned me to straw Oh oh oh the sweetest thing You know I got black eyes Buy they burn so brightly for her Mine is a blind kind of love Oh oh oh the sweetest thing

I'm loosing you...

Green eyed boy meets a brown-eyed girl Oh oh oh the sweetest thing You can sew it up But you still see the tear Oh oh oh the sweetest thing Baby's got blue skies overhead But in this I'm a raincloud You know we got a stormy kind of love Oh oh oh the sweetest thing

The cake was handed out and Jake and I were still wlaking around with our frosting noses.

"Ok, people it's time for our last dance so here it is." My father said.

(Now this was my graduation song lol. I hope you like this last dance:))

GreenDay Time of your Life

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go.  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why.  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind.  
Hang it on a shelf of good health and good time.  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial.  
For what it's worth, it was worth all the while.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

I hope you had the time of your life.

"WooooHOOO!!" I yelled holding up my Bouquet. All the girls stood behind and I turned around. The music started playing and then Jake came up to me.

"Man I feel Like a Women" by Shania wain

I'm going tonight - I'm feelin' alright Gonna let it all hang out Wanna make some noise Really raise my voices Yeah, I wanna scream and shout

No inhibitions - make no conditions Get a little outta line I ain't gonna act politically correct I only wanna have a good time The best thing about being a woman Is the prerogative To have a little fun and...

"You choose this song?" he asked. I nodded my head laughing hard.

"Ok 1…

Chorus:  
Oh, oh, oh totally crazy Forget I'm a lady Men's shirt - short skirts Oh, oh, oh really go wild - yeah Doin' it in style Oh, oh, oh gat in the action - feel the attraction Color my hair Do what I dare Oh, oh, oh I wanna be free Yeah, to feel the way I feel Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break Tonight we're gonna take The chance to get out on the town We don't need romance We only wanna dance We're gonna let our hair hang down

"2…

The best thing about being woman Is the prerogative To have a little fun and...

Chorus

The best thing about being woman Is the prerogative To have a little fun and...

"3 and GO!" I yelled as I threw the bouquet. I turned around and laughed at who caught it. None other then Ally herself. I looked at my mom and dad. My mom was laughing while my dad's eyes were big…

Chorus

I get totally crazy Can you feel it Come, come, come on baby I feel like a woman

"I'm getting married!" Ally squealed. She looked around and found her husband.

"Adam!" She squealed running over to Sharpay and Zeke's Son. They were dating.

I stood there laughing with Jake…

Credits…  
"Love Gets me every time" By Shania Twain Life was goin' great Love was gonna have to wait Was in no hurry-had no worries Stayin' single was the plan Didn't need a steady man I had it covered-'til I discovered That love gets me every time My heart changed my mind I gol' darn gone and done it

(Shows a picture of the Bolton kids when there was only Emma, Matt and then Faith)

Gabriella Montez played by Vanessa Hudgens Troy Bolton played by Zac Efron

Gone and done it (gone and done it)  
Guess I fell in love (gone and done it)  
Must've been the way he walked (gone and done it)  
Or his sweet, sweet talk (gone and done it)  
I guess I- - - gol' darn gone and done it

(shows the gang when they were in high school)

Sharpay Evan played by Ashley Tisdale Ryan Evans played by Lucas Gabriel (did I spell it right?)

I was quite content Just a-payin' my own rent It was my place-I needed my space I was free to shop around In no rush to settle down I had it covered-'til I discovered

( Shows Sharpay and Zeke's Kids along with Ryan's and Katie's)

Taylor McKessie played my Monique Colman Chad Danforth played by Corbin Bleu

That love gets me every time My heart changed my mind I gol' darn gone and done it

Gone and done it (gone and done it)  
Guess I fell in love (gone and done it)  
Must've been the way he walked (gone and done it)  
Or his sweet, sweet talk (gone and done it)  
I guess I- - - gol' darn gone and done it

(shows The whole Bolton family)

Kelsi Nelsion played by Olseya (don't know her last name sorry)  
Jason Corss played by …Ryne...something; lol Faith Bolton played by Nattily Homes (making up there names from here)

Love gets me every time My heart changed my mind I gol' darn gone and done it

(Show's Kelsi's and Jason's Kids)

Emma Bolton Catherine Twin Matt Bolton played by Kevin McOin

Gone and done it (gone and done it)  
Guess I fell in love (gone and done it)  
Must've been the way he walked (gone and done it)  
Or his sweet, sweet talk (gone and done it)  
It's in the way he calls my name (gone and done it)  
I know I'll never be the same (gone and done it)

(Shows The Bolton kids today)

Tom and Jack Bolton played by the Spouse Twins Anie played by Annie Clark

Love gets me every time My heart changed my mind I gol' darn gone and done it

Thought I had it covered Life was going great Well I gol' darn gone and done it

(Shows the gang today)

Kevin Bolton played by Mark Wesley Josh Bolton played by Nick Thomson

"Come On Over" by Shania Twain

Get a life-get a grip Get away somewhere, take a trip Take a break-take control Take advice from someone you know Come on over-come on in Pull up a seat-take a load off your feet Come on over-come on in You can unwind-take a load off your mind

(shows the gang's kids as their own gang)

Jake Neals played by Eric Kean Emily Neals Played by Emily

Make a wish-make a move Make up your mind-you can choose When you're up-when you're down When you need a laugh come around

(shows the one BIG happy family)

Extras… (yeah not doing that lol)

Come on over-come on in Pull up a seat-take a load off your feet Come on over-come on in You can unwind-take a load off your mind

Oh, oh, oh...

Be a winner-be a star Be happy to be who you are Gotta be yourself-gotta make a plan Gotta go for it while you can

Come on over-come on in Pull up a seat-take a load off your feet Come on over-come on in You can unwind-take a load off your mind

Get a life-get a grip Get away somewhere, take a trip Take a break-take control Take advice from someone you know

Come on over-come on in Pull up a seat-take a load off your feet Come on over-come on in You can unwind-take a load off your mind

Oh, oh, oh...

"You've Got A Way" by Shania Twain

You've got a way with me Somehow you got me to believe In everything that I could be I've gotta say-you really got a way You've got a way it seems You gave me faith to find my dreams You'll never know just what that means Can't you see... you got a way with me

A/N Well the series has come to an end! Whose happy! Or sad! Lol this chapter took me awhile to write. It took me a while to find the songs. But I like them and hope you all do too!

It's in the way you want me It's in the way you hold me The way you show me just what love's made of It's in the way we make love

You've got a way with words You get me smiling even when it hurts There's no way to measure what your love is worth I can't believe the way you get through to me

A/N now I hope you loved this VERY VERY long chapter. Also the whole series. This was I think my favorite story to write. The whole untiled's were fun to write!

It's in the way you want me It's in the way you hold me The way you show me just what love's made of It's in the way we make love

Oh, how I adore you Like no one before you I love you just the way you are

A/N I just want to thank EVERYONE who read all my series and reviewed for it and all that! I love you guys so much! Omg lol. I want to thank Emily for helping me and all that. As you know she played a character in this:)

It's in the way you want me It's in the way you hold me The way you show me just what love's made of It's in the way we make love

It's just the way you are

A/N I am going to say good0bye to this story. Umm…who knows I might write another one lol but I probably wont I mean I have a lot of other stories! Lol. Now I want to you all to do me a favor!

I was you guys to review one last time for thi story.

Also tell me which untitled was your favorite or did like all of them or yea lol. Well I hope you all review. Give me feed back:) lol thank you all!

SVU101 


End file.
